the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfie Lewis
Alfred Marmaduke "Alfie" Lewis is one of the main characters on House of Anubis. He's the clown of the gang. Also, he's a member of Sibuna along with Fabian, Patricia, KT and Eddie. Alfie was dating Amber Millington . In House of Help / House of Phobias, Alfie and Amber officially end their relationship. They get back together in the season 2 finale, however sadly broke up once again in House of Trickery / House of Unity due to the fact that Amber left for a fashion school in America. Aside from Amber, Alfie also had a crush on Patricia's twin sister, Piper and in Season 3 he revealed he has a crush on Willow and is now dating her. Alfie was the final sinner of anger. ''View the gallery. About He is roommates with Jerome and often goofs around with him. He is always getting into trouble, and frequently wears some kind of animal mask or head. Alfie and Jerome use to tease Patricia for her obsession about finding Joy, such as when Jerome brought Patricia into their room and tried to convince her that they could see where Joy is through his fake crystal ball. Now he seems to open up more to Patricia and is a part of Sibuna. Alfie is someone that everybody can be friends with and easily get along with and love, maybe everyone except Victor Rodenmaar Jr.. Victor always puts up with his goofiness by making him scrub the toilets and doing chores that he normally doesn't do. Although Alfie is fond of jokes and pranks, he has been shown to have a serious side. For example, when he learned that Jerome had been selling out Sibuna to Rufus Zeno for money, he became agitated and refused to give any information to Jerome to give to Rufus. He appeared to be both angry with Jerome and worried about what would happen to him. He gets extremely scared while down in the cellar when he is watching Victor and the others. He is also rushed to the hospital after he accidentally drinks the fake elixir of life. Alfie is allergic to dogs. Alfie is also the one of the students (the other being Mick Campbell) who's parents have appeared on the show. His parents are Philip and Marsha Lewis. Jerome always uses Alfie, does mean tricks such as change his message to Amber so it look like Mick wrote it instead of him. Poor Alfie hasn't got a clue it's him until near the end of season 1. In Season 2, it is shown that Alfie knows interpretive dance. Relationships Mick Campbell '(Unknown-Present; Friends)' Alfie and Mick are friends but when Alfie gets in the way of Am ber, things get dirty. Mick gets very jealous that Alfie likes Amber at the beginning of the series. He says he would want to kill Alfie. Then, he goes to Alfie and Jerome and tells them to stop picking on him and Mara. They seem to be friends again. When Mick went back from Australia, he hugged and greeted him, along with Fabian, and seemed to be happy to get a surprise visit from Mick. At the end of season 2, Alfie comforts Mick because he saw Jerome kiss Mara, leading him to the food. Jerome Clarke '(Unknown-Present; Best Friends)' Jerome is Alfie's Best Friend Alfie doesn't realize it, but Jerome likes to make Alfie look stupid in front of everyone. Every time Alfie goes to Jerome for help on getting girls, Jerome gives him bad advice and it always ends up having a disastrous ending. They also start a food fight at the dinner table in every meal (according to Fabian). Recently Jerome has been ditching Alfie for Mara which has made Alfie feel lonely. Jerome has been described as treating Alfie "like a dog." Alfie eventually gets tired of it and refuses to do what Jerome asks. However, the two seem to make up and Alfie invited Jerome into Sibuna. In season two, Jerome seems to have more respect for him. They now seem to have fixed their relationship and they are now best friends again. They worked on the business project together and Jerome seeks advise from Alfie about Mara and Willow. (See Jelfie) Mara Jaffray '(Unknown-Present; Friends) ' They are friends, but not very close. Alfie makes Mara laugh a lot. Alfie is jealous that Jerome is spending more time with Mara. He also teases Jerome about having a crush on Mara. Mara doesn't like it when Alfie eats spaghetti in weird ways and it gets on her nerves. They have been shown to get closser later. Mara wants to help Alfie with Amber, and also feels bad when she yells at him and does his homework to make up for it. She tries to set him up on a date with Willow. When he learns of Jerome's girlfriend's''' he often tells him to choose Mara, and was against the idea of Jerome hurting them. He also didn't tell Jerome the girls plans to get back at him. Nina Martin (2011-Present; Good Friends) In the beginning, Nina felt Alfie was both silly and annoying. During the first few episodes, the two avoided each other. When Nina accidentally gave Alfie the fake elixir of life, she was really worried about him and quit Sibuna. When Alfie joined Sibuna, she wasn't too psyched, but then realizes he might be a great help because he knows something they don't about when he was in the cellar. Nina took care of Alfie when he turned into a child because he was cursed. Amber Millington (Unknown-Present; Friends-Ex-Girlfriend) Alfie has a massive crush on Amber. He has been trying to impress Amber, but things usually don't work out as he planned. He tried to make her a card when she was pretending to be sick but Jerome ripped it up and called this action as the biggest favor anyone has ever done for him. Amber kissed him once to make Mick jealous and eve r since then, he's liked her even more. Jerome gives him advice to get Amber, but the advice doesn't work and Amber doesn't like Alfie. And usually, the advice Jerome gives Alfie results to his embarrassment. But in the season finale, they go to the prom together. They aren't boyfriend/girlfriend yet, but Amber is giving him a trial run starting the next term, as mentioned in a deleted scene of the season finale. She finally agreed to be Alfie's girlfriend, but later broke up. During the finale , they apparently, get back together. In season three, they are in a happy relationship. Alfie forgets her birthday and gives her Victor's bracelet. He also hides the fact that the fashion school in New York accepted her because he doesn't want her to leave. He convinces her dad to send her there and they break up. (See Amfie) Fabian Rutter (Unknown-Present; Friends) He and Fabian are friends. He also goes into the cellar with him when they look for the elixir of life. He also thinks Alfie is a goof. They become a little closer though when Alfie joins Sibuna, but they still don't talk much to each other. They grow closer in season 2, as shown when Fabian rescues Alfie from the tunnel. They become pretty good friends and often work together in season three. They made a song for Victor and Trudy together. (View: Albian) Patricia Williamson (Unknown-Present; Close Friends) At first Patricia thinks that he is goofy because he and Jerome are constantly playing pranks and messing around. Then Alfie opens up to her and she thinks that he is really sweet. They agree to hang out with each other to solve their problems. She invited him into Sibuna. SInce then they have been really good friends often working together. They are both alway son look out and many times work together to save the rest of sibuna. They found out they are decendants of Roberts expedition party and try to keep Joy and Jerome, the other decendants, safe. (See Palfie) Piper Williamson (2012; Crush, Admirer) Alfie doesn't know she exists and thinks he has feelings for Patricia, but in reality these feelings developed while Piper was posing as her sister, so Alfie actually likes Piper. Piper also hinted that she likes Alfie and was about to say it before her sister interrupted. Alfie told Piper that she looked angelic on her way down the stairs to go meet Eddie. (See Pifie) Joy Mercer (Unknown-present; Friends) ' It is unknown when Alfie and Joy really met, but they both attend the same school and both reside at Anubis House. In season two Alfie goes to Joy for advice about Amber. In season three they are both eager to start Sibuna up again when Alfie finds symbols for something of Victors. They convince Fabian to start up Sibuna again. Alfie stares at Joy after she has a makeover. They play video games on the couch together and joke behind Jerome and Mara. They are the first to find out about Jerome's girlfriends and both don't approve of Jerome's cheating. When the girls hatch a plan to get back at Jerome, Joy asks him not to tell and he doesn't. (See Joyfie) Willow Jenks '(2013-present; Girlfriend) ' ' After Jerome kept "blaming" everything on Willow, Alfie realized that he was beginning to have feelings for Willow. He was very happy when Mara told him that Willow liked him. After Wilow breaks up with Jerome, Alfie puts jam in her cereal and they are shown laughing and possibly flirting with one another. It was pretty obvious that they are similar because they love cake and putting weird things into their cereal. Willow also wanted to ask out Alfie on a date and he laughed saying he was going to ask the same thing. This shows that share pretty similar personalities. (See: Walfie) After One of the last Episodes Of House Of Anubis, Alfie Breaks Willows Heart, and Hits on Joy and Mara. It is Known that the Only reason he is doing this is because he is a sinner, and They are just a copy of thwmselves. It is Unknown If Alfie and Willow are good Friends or not at the moment, Reason be, Alfie broke Willows heart, and she is crushed. They get back together in House of Ammut / House of Heroes. (See Walfie) Trivia *He is the second male member to join Sibuna, the first being Fabian Rutter, the third being Jerome Clarke. *He is also the first male outside the original group. *He loves playing pranks on his fellow classmates with Jerome, *He wore black and pink high-tops in Season 1. *His full name is ''Alfred Marmaduke Lewis ''according to Amber when Alfie was going to make a sacrifice to be an official member of Sibuna. *Despite the fact that he joined Sibuna before Jerome, Jerome knew about the mystery earlier than Alfie. *He is allergic to dogs, which is ironic because his middle name is that from a dog. *Alfie had/or has a crush on Nurse Delia. *He appears to have cut his hair in Season 2. *He and Sibuna are cursed and will have to complete 7 deadly tasks in order to get the Mask of Anubis and save themselves and Nina. *Admitted in Episode "House of Spirits / House of Blackmail" That he has fear of red doors and olives. *In Season 2 He gets turned into a 5-year old boy calling himself "Flash" and then he turns into a baby. *So far Alfie is the only character who has faced dangerous injuries. For example in season 1 he drank a replica of the elixir and in season 2 his body starts to shrink. *He is one of six characters that have never missed a full episode. *In Season 2 it is revealed that he is actually good at magic. *In the episode, House of Pretenders / House of Trouble, Alfie falls down under the tunnels where Nina is, after playing the Senet game. *Alfie may be a fan of the British Sci-fi programme Doctor Who because in season 1, he had a Dalek and a Cyberman toy on the shelves above his bed. Cybermen and Daleks are among the most well-known alien species in Doctor Who, thus tying into Alfie's love of aliens. *He goes to the school on the same scholarship as Joy, Patricia, and Jerome. *Alfie's grandfather was part of KT's grandfathers expedition, which makes him a descendant they need for the ceremony. *He is the fifth and final sinner. *He has had two girlfriends on the show, Amber and Willow. Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Members of Sibuna Category:House of Anubis Category:Anubis house